Kamen Rider Mario
Kamen Rider Mario or RiderMario for short, is an Japanese tokusatsu web animated series created by Adithep Rakmanee. But that is a novel. The catchphrase for the series is "It’s a me Mario！ I'm number 1!" Plot Episodes *''Kamen Rider Mario Season 1'' **Episode 1: 2019: Beginning of Heroes (Hugtto Precure tribute arc) **Episode 2: Mechokku! 2018 (Hugtto Precure tribute arc) **Episode 3: Whip・Step・Jump 2019 (KiraKira☆Precure A La Mode tribute arc) **Episode 4: A La Mode 2017 (KiraKira☆Precure A La Mode tribute arc) **Episode 5: Dream Princess 2019 (Go! Princess Precure tribute arc) **Episode 6: Strongly, Gently, Beautifully 2015 (Go! Princess Precure tribute arc) **Episode 7: The Miraculous Magic 2019 (Mahou Tsukai Precure tribute arc) **Episode 8: Cure Up RaPaPa! 2016 (Mahou Tsukai Precure tribute arc) **Episode 9: Resound Playing 2019 (Suite Precure tribute arc) **Episode 10: La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite 2011 (Suite Precure tribute arc) **Episode 11: My Sweet Heart 2019 (DokiDoki Precure tribute arc) **Episode 12: Doki Doki 2013 (DokiDoki Precure tribute arc) **Episode 13: Ultra Happy 2019 (Smile Precure tribute arc) **Episode 14: Happy Smile 2012 (Smile Precure tribute arc) **Episode 15: Happiness 2014 (Heartcatch Precure and Happiness Charge Precure tribute arc) **Episode 16: Alright Heartcatch 2010 (Heartcatch Precure and Happiness Charge Precure tribute arc) **Episode 17: Hero from Future 2020 **Episode 18: Geiz Rebellion 2068 **Episode 19: Precure New Year 2020 (Healin' Good Precure tribute arc) **Episode 20: Pierre's Strongest 2020 (Healin' Good Precure tribute arc) **Episode 21: Butterfly & Rose 2008 (Yes! Precure 5 and Yes! Precure 5 GoGo! tribute arc) **Episode 22: It is Decided 2007 (Yes! Precure 5 and Yes! Precure 5 GoGo! tribute arc) **Episode 23: Trinity Dance 2009 (Fresh Precure tribute arc) **Episode 24: Freshly Clover 2009 (Fresh Precure tribute arc) **Episode 25: Pink Another!? 2018 (Precure All Stars DX series tribute arc) **Episode 26: Miracles Collection 2009 (Precure All Stars DX series tribute arc) **Episode 27: Love Trinity 2014 (Precure All Stars New Stage series tribute arc) **Episode 28: Justice Styled 2020 (Precure All Stars New Stage series tribute arc) **Episode 29: Precure Battle 2020 (Precure All Stars tribute arc) **Episode 30: Forever Friends 2020 (Precure All Stars tribute arc) **Episode 31: 2005: Emissary of Light (Futari wa Precure Max Heart tribute arc) **Episode 32: 2004: We are Precure! (Futari wa Precure Max Heart tribute arc) **Episode 33: 2020: Flower, Bird, Wind, Moon (Futari wa Precure Splash Star tribute arc) **Episode 34: 2006: Splash Star (Futari wa Precure Splash Star tribute arc) **Episode 35: 2019: Star Twinkle Universe (Star☆Twinkle Precure and Healin' Good Precure tribute arc) **Episode 36: 2020: The 12 Star (Star☆Twinkle Precure and Healin' Good Precure tribute arc) **Episode 37: 2020: Another Grace (Star☆Twinkle Precure and Healin' Good Precure tribute arc) **Episode 38: 2020: Graceful Stars (Star☆Twinkle Precure and Healin' Good Precure tribute arc) **Episode 39: 2005: Life of Heart (Futari wa Precure tribute arc) **Episode 40: 2020: Maximum AllStars (Futari wa Precure tribute arc) **Episode 41: 2010: Dark Precure Resets (Kamen Rider Zi-O and Precure All Stars tribute arc) **Episode 42: 2020: Legendary Flower (Kamen Rider Zi-O and Precure All Stars tribute arc) **Episode 43: 2020: The Chosen Flowers (Kamen Rider Zi-O and Precure All Stars tribute arc) **Episode 44: 2010: Awsome Pony! (Kamen Rider Zi-O and Precure All Stars tribute arc) **Episode 45: 2020: Loyola Stand-by (Loyola's Arc) **Episode 46: 2068: Ohma Zi-O (Loyola's Arc) **Episode 47: 2020: Erasing Precure (Loyola's Arc) **Episode 48: 2019: President Zero-One! (Loyola's Arc) **Episode 49: 2020: Heroes Unified (Loyola's Arc; Final) **Episode 50: It's Me Mario! 2020 (Epilogue) *''Kamen Rider Mario Season 2'' **Episode 51: 2020: Who is President! (Pierre Return's Arc) **Episode 52: 2020: It's Pierre Return! (Pierre Return's Arc) **Episode 53: 2020: Ultimate Godly Talent (Pierre Return's Arc) **Episode 54: 2019: Barlckxs Back (Pierre Return's Arc) **Episode 55: 2020: Destiny Rules (Pierre Return's Arc) **Episode 56: 2020: Romance Dawn (Pierre Return's Arc) **Episode 57: 2020: Blackout Zero (Lupinranger VS Patranger tribute arc) **Episode 58: 2018: Another Collection (Lupinranger VS Patranger tribute arc) **Episode 59: 2018: Thieves, Polices, Team Up (Lupinranger VS Patranger tribute arc) **Episode 60: 2019: Finale Adieu (Lupinranger VS Patranger tribute arc) **Episode 61: 2018: ZIO & DIO (Kamen Rider Zi-O tribute arc) **Episode 62: 2019: Time Forever (Kamen Rider Zi-O tribute arc) **Episode 63: 2020: Zillionaire **Episode 64: 2013: Fall Formal (My Little Pony Equestria Girls tribute arc) **Episode 65: 2014: Battle of the Bands (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks tribute arc) **Episode 66: 2015: Last Friendship Games (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games tribute arc) **Episode 67: 2016: Return of Everfree (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree tribute arc) **Episode 68: 2017: Mirror Labyrinth (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic, Movie Magic and Mirror Magic tribute arc) **Episode 69: 2018: Memory, Celebrity, Majesty! (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship and Rollercoaster of Friendship tribute arc) **Episode 70: 2019: All Good (Kamen Rider Zero-One, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown and Sunset's Backstage Pass tribute arc) **Episode 71: 2019: Find the Magic (Kamen Rider Zero-One, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown and Sunset's Backstage Pass tribute arc) **Episode 72: 2020: RealxEyez (Kamen Rider Zero-One, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown and Sunset's Backstage Pass tribute arc) (As ending of Zi-O's arc) **Episode 73: I want to be Your President! **Episode 74: This Future is the Powers **Episode 75: **Episode 76: **Episode 77: **Episode 78: **Episode 79: **Episode 80: **Episode 81: **Episode 82: **Episode 83: **Episode 84: **Episode 85: **Episode 86: **Episode 87: **Episode 88: **Episode 89: **Episode 90: Movies *''Precure Kamen Rider Generations FOREVER'' (Futari wa Precure, Yes! Precure 5 and Heartcatch Precure tribute arc) *''Kamen Rider Mario the Movie 1: Happiness Time'' (Star☆Twinkle Precure and Precure All Stars Memories tribute arc) *''Kamen Rider Mario New World: Pierre, Zillionaire'' *''Kamen Rider All Stars: Stampede'' (Heisei Era tribute arc) *''Kamen Rider Mario New World: Orb and Jugglers'' Specials *''Kamen Rider Pierre x SMG4 Spin-Off: The King of Destiny feat. Zi-O'' (Side Story of SMG4Verse) *''Kamen Rider Geiz Rebellion'' **Episode 1: Wake Up Cross-Z 2017 **Episode 2: Brave Quest 2016 **Episode 3: Doki Doki Specter 2015 **Episode 4: Here we Go! Mach 2014 **Episode 5: Come On Baron 2013 **Episode 6: Beast Lunchtime 2012 **Episode 7: Meteor, Watcha! 2011 **Episode 8: Birthday 2010 **Episode 9: Acceleration 2009 **Final Episode: Diend 2018 Characters Most episodes focus on at least one of the following characters. Heroes *Main characters *Season 1 *Season 2 Kamen Riders Precures *Futari wa Precure Max Heart *Futari wa Precure Splash Star | |- | | |} *Yes! Precure 5/Yes! Precure 5 GoGo! *Fresh Precure *Heartcatch Precure *Suite Precure *Smile Precure *DokiDoki Precure *Happiness Charge Precure *Go! Princess Precure *Mahou Tsukai Precure! *Kirakira☆Precure A La Mode *HUGtto Precure *Star☆Twinkle Precure *Healin' Good♥Precure Others Allies Villains *Season 1 Quotes Songs Opening Inserts Ending Trivia Gallery Category:Kamen Rider Mario series Category:Crossovers Category:Shows Category:Pretty Cure Category:Kamen Rider Series